gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Rhino
For the tank in early games, see Tank. The Rhino, commonly referred to by players and police chatters simply as the Tank, is an armored military tank in the Grand Theft Auto series. To date the Rhino has appeared in the following games: *''Grand Theft Auto III'' *''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *''Grand Theft Auto V'' (as the Rhino Tank) Description Like its predecessor in Grand Theft Auto 2, the Rhino appears when the player attains a six star Wanted Level or upon entering Fort Zancudo in Grand Theft Auto V. In the 3D era, the Rhino can be avoided without much difficulty because of its slow speed and bad handling, but it's extremely deadly if the player attempts engaging one, and the soldier driving it always carries strong weapons. Also, when successfully stolen, authorities can bust the player due to the Rhino's slow speed. When it hits a vehicle, the vehicle most of the time explodes straight away; if not, it starts to burn instead, in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars however, this does not happen. Law enforcement tends not to use the main cannon of the Rhino, except in GTA Chinatown Wars and Grand Theft Auto V, in which the gun causes massive damage and usually kills the player. The Rhino is practically invincible to small arms fire and crashes; only Satchel Charges, dozens of other explosives & rockets, and the Police Maverick's mounted gun can inflict damage. The exception being the Rhino Tank in Grand Theft Auto V; where small arms can eventually cause fatal damage and roughly 5 rounds from an RPG or sticky bombs will cause the engine to catch fire and explode. Additionally, flame weapons such as the Molotov cocktail and flamethrower) are able to damage the tank. Note that it is also possible to destroy a Rhino with conventional ordnance, but it takes a staggering amount and a long time to do so. In GTA Liberty City Stories, if you can get the Rhino up and onto the tracks of the subway or the El-Train, the incoming train cars will destroy the tank on impact. In GTA: San Andreas and GTA: Liberty City Stories, it's possible to carjack a Rhino and even store one in a safehouse garage. Vice City Stories removes the ability to carjack the Rhino and unlike the other games where a Rhino spawn point is found, the tank is locked until a certain mission is completed (and even then the PS2 version of the game keeps the Rhino locked). Design In GTA III, GTA Vice City, GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories, the Rhino does not appear to be directly based off of any real life military vehicle. However, its front end does bear resemblance to that of the 6 wheeled M93 Fox reconassaince vehicle, and the sides belong to the design of the Panhard ERC 90. Its features also resemble the seemingly original and chunky design reminiscent of a modified M3 Stuart, but with a front that more closely resembles that of an M4 Sherman. The Rhino's weapon configuration and chassis are similar to the equipment of the LAV-600. Because of its heavy construction, with doors on both sides that can easily be damaged with even the slightest hit, and a truck-style 3-axle drivetrain with visible wheels, the turret can only be rotated by pressing buttons, which makes precise shooting almost impossible. In its original appearance in GTA III, the Rhino assumes a stark appearance with little detail on its armored body. The GTA Vice City rendition, however, saw the addition of a variety of equipment to the vehicle, as well as the enlargement of the turret's barrel. The GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories variants follow the design cues of the GTA III and GTA Vice City renditions, with the turret barrel of GTA Liberty Stories rendition even being of the same size and length as that in GTA Vice City, although the GTA Vice City Stories variant is even longer. In GTA San Andreas, the Rhino looks like an M1 Abrams and it is much more realistic than its predecessors. This variant of the Rhino features a beige (desert) camouflage, a normal tank entrance hatch in the front, and a new drive-train with numerous smaller wheels. The design overhaul gives a great deal more realism to the tank's appearance. It also has a new steering system, which finally allows the player to make very tight turns. The turret is operated with the mouse (PC) or right thumb-stick (PlayStation 2), which allows the player to aim more precisely--however, this means the Rhino can no longer fire backwards on pursuers while keeping the camera pointed forward for steering. The Rhino in GTA San Andreas is also heavy enough to push aircraft, making a Rhino an ideal vehicle to push the destroyed Andromada from "Stowaway". Interestingly enough, none of the pre-GTA IV versions have caterpillar tracks, unlike their real world counterparts; this is likely due to tracks being too complex for the game's engine to render. In GTA IV's first DLC, The Lost and Damned, the text files for a Rhino tank are included, even though it never appears in game. The Rhino does not appear in Grand Theft Auto IV. It is assumed that Rockstar's goal of making GTA IV more realistic than previous GTA entries led to the tank being cut from the game. It is later replaced with the APC in The Ballad of Gay Tony. GTA Chinatown Wars reintroduces the Rhino with an appearance similar to the M7 Priest. The GTA Chinatown Wars Rhino bears the distinction of being the first Rhino to ever be depicted as having tracks. The Rhino returns in Grand Theft Auto V, resembling the German Leopard 2A3, and, like GTA Chinatown Wars, is depicted as having tracks, making it overall the most realistic rendition of the vehicle in the series to date (despite being modeled after a non-American military vehicle). It features a powerful main cannon and an unusable mounted Browning M2HB. Like the GTA SA rendition, there is a hatch to the driver's seat, but on the left side of the tank. The turret is again controlled by the right thumb-stick, but with greater accuracy than earlier versions of the tank, enabling it to turn very quickly and even aim at pursuing helicopters above. Unlike the 3D Universe renditions, the cannon is solid, making a great advantage of clearing out obstacles without the risk of firing, avoiding the explosion. Gallery Rhino-GTA3-front.jpg|GTA III. Rhino-GTAVC-front.jpg|GTA Vice City. Rhino-GTASA-front.jpg|GTA San Andreas. Rhino-GTALCS.jpg|GTA Liberty City Stories. Rhino-GTAVCS.jpg|GTA Vice City Stories. Rhino-GTACW.png|GTA Chinatown Wars. RhinoTank-GTAV-Front.png|GTA V (Rear quarter view). Rhino-GTA-renditions.jpg|The various renditions of the Rhino. Artwork-Rhino-GTALCS.jpg|Artwork for GTA LCS. Rhino-GTASA-Interior.jpg|The inside of the Rhino in GTA San Andreas. Gtavrhino.jpg|A pre-release prototype Rhino from Grand Theft Auto V. 600px-GTA5-Tank-1.jpg|Trevor next to a Rhino tank. Rhino-GTAV-front.jpg|GTA V, WC&C variant (Rear quarter view). Performance and durability In GTA III and GTA Vice City, the Rhino is bullet-proof and explosion-proof and as such it is immune to all weapons except the flamethrower and molotovs. In GTA San Andreas, the Rhino is still a tough vehicle, however, after colliding several times with other tanks, it will start smoking and explode. While driving the Rhino, one should be careful not to drive through the flames left behind by vehicles that have exploded, as these will set the Rhino on fire doing massive damage and usually destroying it. In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, the Rhino is immune to bullets but can still be destroyed by fire and about 10-15 hits from another Rhino's cannon or explosives. Due to the introduction of treads for GTA Chinatown War's Rhino, the tank gains another a minor advantage in that it can turn while in a stationary position. The durability of the game's Rhino, however, is turned down a notch, being more vulnerable to explosive damage than previous renditions; a pristine Rhino will begin burning as a whole after receiving seven direct hits from a Rocket Launcher or another Rhino's turret. While GTA V's Rhino is still very powerful, is not completely indestructible and can be destroyed if it gets caught near too many explosions or if one of the tracks gets caught on fire, which is a fairly rare occurrence. Large amounts of smoke coming out the back engine is a sign that the Rhino is losing power, and can be avoided more by staying away from fire and explosions as much as possible. The tracks allow it to turn reasonably well, though the tires can sometimes be shot out which can make it's handling more difficult. In GTA Online the Rhino seems to have received a boost in health. It can take more car explosions and rockets than it could in the campaign. It is also the most powerful vehicle though slow and expensive the tank will make quick work of enemys on foot or in vehicles ontop of that the wepons that pose a threat are all very expensive though the rockets can't hurt players in passive mode the tank can run them over. Missions In the tank, the player can perform Vigilante missions, which means catching and killing suspects. The Rhino isn't necessarily the best vehicle to do this mission (especially not in games where the Hunter is available) because the player risks increasing his own wanted level at an accelerated rate due to the tank's penchant for collateral damage. On the other hand, if the player cannot complete the missions with the other, comparatively flimsy police vehicles, the Rhino might be better. If the player can intercept the enemy vehicles, rather than chasing them, the player may be able to strike the targets with the tank instead of firing on them. This method cuts down on the wanted level the player receives, which may help him avoid having to fight the military on some occasions. In GTA Vice City, there is a mission in which the player has to steal a tank, Sir, Yes Sir!. Its doors are closed, so the player needs to wait until the driver hops out to buy some doughnuts, or kill the soldier on top of the tank. This tank has a self-destruct mechanism which the player must disable before it destroys the tank. In GTA Liberty City Stories, during the mission "Shogun Showdown", the Yakuza are storing weapons in a warehouse and along with that Toni Cipriani finds a Rhino which he later destroys by detonating it with a bomb. In GTA Chinatown Wars, during the mission Deadly Xin, Xin Shan has the player use a NOOSE Rhino parked at Francis International Airport to create havoc, diverting the police from his own machinations. In GTA San Andreas and GTA Liberty City Stories, the player can use the Rhino to complete the Vigilante side-mission. Given its near-indestructibility and ability to destroy vehicles on contact, it is considered the easiest vehicle with which to complete the mission, even taking into account its slow speed. Notable Owners *Phil Cassidy *Military *Yakuza Locations GTA III * Spawns at Phil Cassidy's Army Surplus in Rockford after completion of The Exchange. * Military officers pursue the player at a 6-star wanted level. * Can be spawned using cheats. GTA Vice City * Can be found inside the Fort Baxter Air Base after having collected 90 hidden packages. * Can be encountered during a 6-star wanted level. * Driven by the military during the mission Sir, Yes Sir!. * Can be spawned using cheats. GTA San Andreas * Available inside Area 69. * Will spawn underneath the overpass going above the end of Grove Street after 100% is achieved. * Can be spawned using cheats * The military will pursue CJ at a six-star wanted level, sometimes using Rhinos. GTA Liberty City Stories * Spawns in Fort Staunton when 100% is achieved. * Spawns during the 6 star wanted level. * Stolen from the Yakuza compound and destroyed by Toni in the mission Shogun Showdown. GTA Vice City Stories * Inside the Fort Baxter military base, it is there from the beginning of the game and only be unlocked until the mission Over The Top is done. * Driven by the army whan the player gets a 6 star wanted level. As with the Rhino at Fort Baxter, they remain locked until the completion of Over The Top. Note: in the original PS2 version of the game, the Rhinos remain inaccessible, even after completing Over the Top, but in the double pack version, the Rhinos are almost always unlocked. GTA Chinatown Wars * Available for purchase from the Auto Merchant when the main story is complete, at $10000. *Can be found in a fenced-off warehouse area at the southern end of Francis International Airport; activates Fast Tracks. Players will warp outside a parked Rhino at the starting point regardless of whether or not the player completes or fails the mission (Note: To be used normally, the Rhino must be entered, before the player quits the side mission and reenter the Rhino quickly, or start a Vigilante or taxi mission and entering the Rhino). One should note there is always a civilian Patriot next to the tank, which possibly be meant to represent a Humvee. *Driven by military when the player gets a 6 star wanted level but they are inaccessible. GTA V * Can be found at Fort Zancudo. The military will use Rhinos to shoot at the player once inside the base. * Can be bought for $1,500,000 from Warstock Cache & Carry. * The army will use Rhinos to attempt to kill Trevor in the army Rampage. *Can be found at Sandy Shores Airfield hangar. The player must be using Trevor to gain access to the airfield. *Can be found at the Los Santos International Airport hangar. The hangar must be purchased first by either Michael or Franklin. Trivia *In GTA V single player even if the player is not inside Fort Zancudo just near it and has a wanted level Rhino's will leave the base and attempt to kill the player. *In GTA V the Rhino's patrol Fort Zancudo so stealing one may take some time and strategy. The best way to do this is get a Cargobob and lift the tank out of the base. This may not work at first and could take multiple attempts because as many as 5 Rhino's come to attack the player when the alarm goes off and when in the sky P996 Lazers will shoot the player down. * In GTA San Andreas, the vehicle is completely bulletproof and near to explosion-proof, requiring more than 12 hits from a Rocket Launcher and 5 hits from a Hydra. It is vulnerable to fire, however. * The Rhino purchased from Warstock Cache & Carry is missing paneling in several places, including over the left wheels. It also lack the M2 Browning in the gunner's seat. This model from Warstock Cache & Carry is also used for destroyed ones. * In GTA LCS and VCS, the Rhino has a CVT transmission, as the engine makes no gear shifts. * In GTA San Andreas, it is impossible to pop the Rhino's tires. * The Rhino was originally supposed to return in Grand Theft Auto IV and The Lost and Damned. It was cut as a result of the games' focus on realism and believability. * In real life, a battle tank was used only a few times in history for law enforcement functions in the United States, most notably the 1993 siege in Waco, TX. Like in the Waco siege, the military in the 3D Universe did not use the tank's cannon. * Low-detailed LOD models of the Rhino in GTA San Andreas appear to assume a design more similar to older Rhinos. This difference is apparent when the player views one of the tanks from afar. * The Rhinos in both GTA San Andreas and GTA Vice City fire rounds similar to air burst rounds. The main differences are the way the rounds will explode on contact but if fired into the air they will detonate in mid air. This is because tank rounds, other than solid armor-penetrators such as APFSDS (Armor Piercing Fin-stabilized Discarding Sabot), all have timer fuses (rounds such as HEAT, High-Explosive Anti-Tank or HEMP, High-Explosive Multi-Purpose). This not only arm the tank shell after a safe distance, but also detonate them after the timer is expired so as not leave a live round on the battlefield to harm friendly forces or civilians later. * Despite its size, it is possible to successfully park (and therefore save) the Rhino inside the Johnson House garage in GTA San Andreas, and possibly others. * A glitch that involves one of the health cheats in San Andreas creates a whole new axle dead center in the drive train. (Confirmed in the PS2 and PC version) * Sometimes in GTA Vice City, GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories when you use a cheat to spawn a Rhino while standing on the road it will sometimes spawn on top of you and trap the protagonist inside the Rhino. The only way to get out the Rhino is to suicide or reload a save file, but no damage is dealt on the player. * In GTA V, the Rhino has a desert camouflage pattern instead of the traditional plain green or beige, making it the most colorful, yet realistic in the series. * In Grand Theft Auto V the Rhino is best used when at an open environment such as an airport. * The Rhino is the strongest vehicle in Grand Theft Auto V and offers a lot of protection against explosive weapons. * The Rhino may be tough but it does have its limits. If using the Rhino's main gun make sure to aim away from the ground as firing too close to the Rhino could cause it to explode. * The Rhino in Grand Theft Auto V can run over and crush small cars, resulting in it exploding under The Rhino. The player should be cautious about this as driving over many small cars may cause The Rhino itself to explode. * The grenade launcher in-game appears to fire fragmentation rounds, which in reality would have little to no effect against tank armor, making the six grenades it takes to set the tank aflame highly unrealistic; this is probably done for balancing purposes. * The description says that the tank is one of the few vehicles still made in America, when the tank itself is actually based on a German vehicle. * The Rhino Tank made an appearance in C&C: Red Alert 2 and its expansion (Yuri's Revenge), used by the Soviets. * The Rhino in Grand Theft Auto V is the fastest Rhino in the series, going a little below a Sanchez. * Like its GTA: San Andreas predecessor, it fires air burst rounds which explode mid air after a short period of time if they do not hit a solid object. * Despite Warstock Cache & Carry claiming the Rhino has a 120mm cannon, it is stated in the Lago Zancudo tank deathmatch that Rhinos have 155mm shells, this makes this version of the Rhino a SPG (Self-Propelled Gun) as 155mm are mostly associated with artillery shells, not anti-tank rounds. * Strangely, the Rhino is able to honk a horn, similar to civilian vehicles. Interestingly, the horn sound is that of commercial trucks. * It's a little known fact that the Rhino in GTA:VC can be destroyed with the RPG, it just take a stupidly long time to do so. In fact, it takes around 6 dozen or so direct RPG hits just to get the tank smoking a bit, and far far greater numbers to destroy it. As can be imagined, a player trying to survive a six-star wanted frenzy will not last long with this tactic. * Except GTA V, Rhinos in all previous 3-D console based games have vulnerability that's inverse to their real life counterparts. This means real life tank are invulnerable to fire based weapons, such as flame throwers and molotovs. This is because the tanks have baffles and blockers in the engine area to specifically block out the flames and smoke. Also, modern tanks have what is known as the "NBC" or Nuclear, Biological, and Chemical filtration system. This system sucks in air from specific filtered and baffled air intakes with the pressure of the interior kept slightly higher so smoke and other "dirty" air can not sneak it, making it even more invulnerable to fires and smoke. Explosives, however, are another story. Especially stuff like IED (Improvised Explosive Devices) and modern anti-tank missiles. *The Rhino in GTA V can be destroyed by non-explosive weapons if it is shot in the engine on the rear, it takes about 200+ rounds from a minigun to set the engine on fire. This is somewhat realistic as the rear end of a tank, especially the engine baffles are some of the least armored parts of a tank. *Even though the new hatch location for the Rhino (GTA:SA, GTA: V) makes it harder to bust a player, it also means getting into and especially out of the tank is a major hassle since the player now has to climb up the tank, slide to the hatch (GTA:SA), open it, and then get in. Getting out even more so since the new hatch location means the "diving out of a moving vehicle in an emergency" maneuver can not be completed. This can leave the player in a world of hurt if the tank is on fire and about ready to explode. *In GTA Online, the Mugger is able to pull someone out of the Rhino and drive away. *In GTA V (and GTA Online) it's possible to carry the Rhino with a Cargobob Helicopter, which is very useful to get it from point A to point B in a short period of time. It is even possible to use the main weapon system if a player steers the Rhino while being attached to the Cargobobs winch. Unfortunately the gun turret of the vehicle will turn wherever it wants during this process which makes accurate shots nearly impossible. *Strangely, the Rhino Tank (GTA V) tends to spin wildly around if the player drives backward off a cliff or ramp. *Oddly, the Rhino's aiming is a bit lower compared to the cannon angle. This can be noted if firing at the ground with the cinematic camera (especially between a side and behind). *When the player is near an enemy Rhino from Fort Zancudo, they starts to shoots a bit faster and tries to keep the player away. *Unlike SA, the Rhino in GTA V has workable lights. *In GTA V, the Rhino has better traction when reversing. This is useful for climbing mountains. *In GTA: CTW, a player enters a Rhino like they would in a normal car. When wanted by the law enforcement, this fact, combined with the tank's top speed in the game, makes it easy for the police to yank Huang out and bust him. *In GTA: CTW, there is a glitch where if you have a 3-star wanted level or higher, and you speed into the area where the Rhino is at Francis International Airport, it is possible for the Rhino to despawn. This only happens in the iOS version. *Technically the Rhino is included in the GTA IV trilogy, as Chinatown Wars counts as a game apart of the same universe as GTA IV, Lost and Damned, and Ballad of Gay Tony. *In GTA V, it seems that the driver's area is over the left caterpillar tracks (upper side). See Also *Tank, GTA 1, GTA 2 and GTA Advance equivalents. *Royal Pain, GTA London 1969 equivalent. *Tiger Tank, GTA London 1961 equivalent. *APC, The Ballad of Gay Tony equivalent. Navigation }} de:Panzer es:Rhino fi:Rhino fr:Rhino no:Rhino pl:Rhino ru:Rhino Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Military Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online